


Catra and Adora Have Sex

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [18]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Porn, Bad Smut, Crack, F/F, Girl Penis, Multiple Orgasms, biological inaccuracies, characters being ooc, multi orgasms, porn crack, sex inaccuracies, that is not how that works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Catra and Adora have sex.  That's it. That's literally it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Crack [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Catra and Adora Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So, long story short, I started reading some of the old entries on the livejournal community, weepingcock, and ooh boy...yeah. Naturally I had to have some fun with it.
> 
> Also bonus points to anyone who can guess where one of the lines comes from.

I stared unabashed at the wet creamy folds lain before me like pink roses of delight in the morning dew. My turgid feline penis rocketed from its slumber like a horned beast waking from hibernation. Oh how my cock craved one thing. Naughty little cock, I thought, you will know the pleasures of Adora’s pleasure chamber later. I inhaled her scent of honey-suckle fish and my cock spun in blazen glory.

“Oh Adora, I delight to thrust inside of you,” I moaned.

“Mmm Catra...want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Adora groaned, humping the air.

I smacked her inner thighs and she wailed, “Oh my naughty slut princess. Did I say you could cum?”

“Oh, Mistress, let me make it up to you!” she cried.

I leaned into her delectable crotch and purred, “I desire the nectar of your sweet petals Adora.”

I reached behind to her unmarred asscheeks and let down my claws through white skin so smooth. A flood of sweet nectar filled my mouth and I lapped greedily at such a gift. “My Adora, you come so easily for me.”

Our eyes interlocked with one another. “I can’t help it. I am such a slut for you,”

“Mmm does naughty slut furry want my cock?” I purred.

She came again, like a faucet. “Fuck! You’re like a faucet, Adora!” I exclaimed. Adora stared at me with sad puppy dog eyes. “You make me feel so good,” she moaned.

Immediately my barbed cock shot into her wet tunnel of love. She howled with pleasure as I humped and humped and humped and humped until white shit came out.

“Catra, you came inside of me!” Adora moaned sexily.

“I’m sorry babe, here let me eat my cum out of you,” so I knelt between her thighs and my rough tongue lapped at her moist petals. I thrust my tongue inside of her love cave searching for my cream. I found it and lapped it up greedily like a dog that hasn’t had water for a day.

Oh how divine this all was! And oh how she came again and again and again and seriously how many times can this girl come?

I finished and looked at my love. “Mmm, all gone, now you won’t get pregnant.”

~~~~~~~  
Adora Finds Out She’s Pregnant.


End file.
